C'est mieux IRL
by Blue Charly
Summary: Mathieu Sommet part de St Etienne en direction de Paris en prenant le TGV. Mais par un incroyable miracle (laul), il arrive plus d'une heure en avance à la capitale. Il se retrouve donc forcé d'attendre son meilleur ami Antoine Daniel à la gare, impatient de rencontrer ce dernier pour la première fois IRL. OS Matoine mothafucka !


**Petit OS Matoine écrit en deux petites heures.**

 **Merci énormément à ma beta lectrice BillySage, qui fait un travail juste oufissime !**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

L'amour est une chose inexplicable. Comment une force aussi puissante peut-elle être invisible ? C'était tellement fort, tellement incroyable, ce que je ressentais, que je me demandais comment personne n'avait plus le remarquer.

Je voulais crier au monde entier mon amour, que chaque personne vivant sur cette terre soit au courant de tous les sentiments que je portais dans mon cœur.

Vous croyez au coup de foudre virtuel ? Vous savez, quand vous parlez avec une personne que vous n'avez jamais vue en chair et en os, mais que vous sentez que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

Eh bien, moi je n'y avais jamais cru. Je trouvais même ça complètement stupide. Tomber amoureux d'une personne que l'on ne connaît pas était pour moi une chose impossible. Mais j'ai très vite changé d'avis.

Cela faisait une heure que j'attendais. Une heure que je l'attendais. Il n'était pas en retard, bien au contraire, il ne devait arriver que d'ici quinze minutes. Oui, j'étais venu plus d'une heure en avance. Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas.

Qu'est ce que j'allais faire, quand il serait devant moi ? Lui faire la bise, lui serrer la main, le prendre dans mes bras ? Ce dont j'avais réellement envie de faire quand il arriverait, c'était de l'embrasser. J'avais attendu trop de temps, des semaines et des semaines, à désirer ce moment. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'embrasser. Je n'en avais pas le droit.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus la boule qui se formait dans mon ventre grandissait. J'étais stressé, et mes mains tremblaient. Pourquoi étais-je ? Parce-que j'allais voir pour la première fois Antoine Daniel en chair et en os. Après des semaines à discuter avec lui via Facebook, et quelques appels vidéo avec lui, j'allais le rencontrer, IRL. Et bordel, qu'est ce que j'étais heureux.

Nous avions formé ensemble une assez bonne amitié via internet. Nous avions les même centres d'intérêts, les même points communs, et la même passion du reviews vidéos. Cela ne pouvait que coller entre nous.

Nous étions à quelque jours de la Japan Expo. Et j'allais y tenir un stand afin de signer des autographes, rencontrer mes fans, prendre des photos avec eux, itou itou. Et bien sûr, Antoine y serait également, pour les mêmes raisons que moi. C'était pour ça que nous devions nous rejoindre aujourd'hui. Nous allions même donner une conférence ensemble. Et j'étais plus paniqué de savoir que j'allais être sur scène avec lui, qu'en face d'une centaine de personne.

Oui, j'étais amoureux du beau youtuber Antoine Daniel. Ce n'était pas récent, cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que je m'étais rendu compte de mes sentiments envers lui. A vrai dire, cela m'avait sauté aux yeux quand il m'avait proposé que l'on fasse un travail ensemble pour ma conférence. Une vague de chaleur avait envahit tout mon corps, mes bras tremblaient quand je discutais avec lui, et je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Répéter avec lui via Skype était en même temps une malédiction, et aussi une bénédiction. Avoir le privilège d'entendre sa voix pendant quelques petites minutes chaque jour faisait mon petit bonheur quotidien. Mais je devais l'avouer, maintenant, je voulais beaucoup plus qu'un simple appel vidéo avec lui.

Il allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre maintenant. Je vis un train arriver. Plusieurs personnes en descendirent, et je tentais de trouver Antoine dans cette foule. Le trouver n'allait pas être compliqué : il était grand, et portait sur la tête une touffe de cheveux indomptable. Je me levai, espérant voir quelque chose. Mais avec ma petite taille, impossible de distinguer quelque chose à travers cette marée.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'étais pas homosexuel. Et le pire encore, c'était que je ne l'étais toujours pas. Plus personne ne m'attirait, à part Antoine Daniel. J'étais Antoinedanielsexuel.

La foule de personne se dispersait petit à petit, mais toujours aucun signe d'Antoine. Je jetais un œil à mon téléphone toutes les trente secondes, regardant l'heure, et espérant un SMS d'Antoine. Mais rien. J'étais maintenant paniqué. Amoureux, et paniqué. Et si il était arrivé quelque chose ? Je commençai à faire le parano. Rien ne pouvait lui être arrivé voyons, il avait juste pris le train !

Je partis m'asseoir sur un banc en plastique derrière moi, et attendis, encore et encore. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche pour la énième fois, et regardai encore l'heure. En regarder l'heure, je me fus surpris à admirer plusieurs photos d'Antoine. Je sais, ça faisait un peu psychopathe, mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais de voir son visage, à part les quelques courts appels vidéos que nous faisions.. Je souriais bêtement, le coude posé sur un de mes genoux, une joue appuyée sur ma main, soutenant ma tête. Je faisais défiler les photos une par une, admirant toujours chaque trait du visage d'Antoine.

La gare était maintenant déserte. Il n'y avait plus que moi et ma solitude ici.

Et s'il ne venait pas finalement ? Il avait peut-être eu un empêchement. Cela faisait quand même vingt minutes que son train était arrivé, et toujours aucune trace de lui. Bordel …

Je me levai, et composai son numéro de téléphone.

Une sonnerie. Puis deux, puis trois. Quatre sonneries. Je commençais à croire qu'il n'allait pas répondre. Je soufflai d'exaspération, puis baissai les yeux vers mes pieds.

Il n'allait pas venir.

« Allô ?

Je sursautai. Il avait décroché, il allait bien. Je souris bêtement, comme d'habitude quand je discutais avec lui. Sa voix, si douce, si chaude. L'entendre me fit un bien fou.

_Ou-ui, où tu es ?

Je bégayais, comme presque à chaque fois que nous nous appelions depuis quelques semaines. Je l'entendis sourire de l'autre côté du téléphone. J'étais sûr qu'il souriait lui aussi.

_Retourne toi Sommet. »

Mon cœur eut un raté. Mon dieu. MON DIEU !

Il était derrière moi. Et quand je me retournerais, il serait là, marchant vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres, et un bagage dans la mains. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être prêt pour ça, comme si Antoine m'avait eu par surprise. J'entendis ses pas venant vers moi, et même sa respiration saccadée. Je devais bien me retourner, ou je passerais pour un gros débile.

Je me retournai doucement, laissant le main qui tenait mon téléphone descendre doucement le long de mon corps. Je ne pris même pas la peine de raccrocher.

Il était là, grand, beau, et radieux. Il n'y avait que lui, marchant au milieu de l'allée en béton grise et sale. Et même s'il y avait eu deux cent personnes ici, je n'aurais vu que lui. Comme je l'avais deviné, il avait un énorme sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents. Il portait sa veste verte habituelle, que je trouvais immonde d'ailleurs. A cette veste était accroché un petit badge à l'effigie du duckface. Il portait un très simple t-shirt noir, et un jean.

Il s'avança jusqu'à être en face de moi. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mon visage, laissa doucement tomber son sac qu'il portait à la main, et me fixa. Ses yeux étaient incroyablement brillants, et il était beaucoup plus fin que ce que l'on croit. Un fine barbe entourait son visage, et bien sûr, il avait toujours sa fidèle coupe de cheveux du démon.

Je le regardais, la bouche entre-ouverte, le cœur battant vite, trop fort. J'avais les yeux grands ouverts, et le fixait, plongeant dans son regard.

Il brisa le silence le premier .

« Tu ne me dis pas bonjour? Dit-il avec le plus beau des sourires.

Je fondai littéralement devant lui, et mon corps fit quelque chose d'incontrôlable, que je regrettai immédiatement. Je me jetai sur ses lèvres.

Mon esprit, mon cœur, mon corps, la gare, Paris, la France, l'Europe, le monde entier, la galaxie, explosaient devant mes yeux. Tout était réduit à l'état de poussière, sauf Antoine. Ce sentiment, celui que je gardais au plus profond de moi, sans jamais en parler à personne, venait de m'échapper. Plus rien n'existait, à part lui, moi, et nos deux lèvres scellées. C'était le meilleur baiser de toute mon existence. Et avec une petite chance, celui qui changerait ma vie.

Je me reculai presque instinctivement, les joues rouges de honte. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça passait où ça cassait.

_Mathieu ...

Je soufflai. Je venais de tout faire foirer. Mais quel con !

Je venais tout juste de le rencontrer, et j'avais déjà tout foutu en l'air. J'avais envie de mourir, de me cacher dans un trou de souris, et ne plus jamais en sortir.

_Tu es vraiment incroyable. » Dit-il en me regardant avec un regard attendrissant.

Il attrapa mon visage, et m'embrassa en passant une main sur ma taille.

* * *

 **Happy End !:D**

 **Reviews ?**


End file.
